Letters from Battlefield
by take-no-ko10
Summary: Surat dari medan perang, dari seorang prajurit untuk ibunya. 1st attempt on fic, OOC parah, short, hint of NaruSaku. Dedicated to Mother's Day. Mind to RnR?


A story by: orangsarap.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto; Mama © My Chemical Romance; Mother How Are You Today © Maywood; The Diary of Anne Frank © Anne Frank.

**Warning: **AU, first attempt at fic, gaje, gak nyambung, **OOC ekstrem**, hint of NaruSaku.

**Information: **Hari Ibu di Afghanistan dirayakan tiap tanggal 8 Maret.

Dedicated to Mother's Day, 22 Desember 2009.

* * *

**Letters from Battlefield**

Afghanistan, 8 Maret 2004

Ibu, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Apa kau sudah bertemu kakak? Kak Deidara akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah. Mungkin ia sudah capek dengan pertempuran yang tak pernah selesai ini. Beberapa orang mengecapnya 'pengecut'.

Ibu, aku di sini baik-baik saja. Jangan kuatirkan aku, aku masih akan tetap di sini sampai beberapa waktu ke depan. Kalau sudah tiba saatnya, aku akan pulang kembali. Ibu, Ayah, dan Kak Deidara tunggu saja waktunya.

Ibu, aku bertemu dengan seorang perawat. Namanya Sakura. Ia cantik, rambutnya berwarna pink seperti bunga Sakura. Kelihatannya ia sedikit kasar (ia suka memukulku kalau menurutnya aku menjengkelkan), tapi Sakura sangat telaten kalau ia merawat orang-orang yang sakit atau terluka. Penduduk sipil, serdadu, pria, wanita, anak-anak, tua, dan muda, Sakura tak pernah pandang bulu dalam merawat pasien-pasiennya. Ia dibantu oleh rekan-rekannya dan gurunya, yang dikirim khusus dari rumah sakit pusat untuk membantu di sini. Sakura orang yang suka bekerja keras dan kadang, ia bertindak tanpa dipikir dulu. Tapi aku kagum padanya. Dan sepertinya aku mulai suka padanya, aku juga merasa sangat beruntung karena masih 'normal' sampai sekarang.

Ibu, kemarin aku berpatroli di sekitar wilayah pemukiman. Kami (aku, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, dan Neji) menjumpai beberapa penduduk yang masih berkeliaran meskipun sudah lewat jam malam. Dengan gertakan kasar, Sasuke menyuruh mereka kembali ke rumah mereka. Menurutku itu agak berlebihan, tapi Sasuke tak peduli kurasa. Ia mulai berubah sejak Kak Itachi meninggal. Aku kangen padanya, Kak Itachi orang yang baik. Ia bertindak seperti kakak bagi kami semua, dan itu menghiburku, meskipun kadang malah membuatku merasa ingin kembali ke rumah.

Ibu, kemarin 'mereka' menawan beberapa penduduk. 'Mereka' bilang para penduduk itu adalah pemberontak, tapi rasanya tak masuk akal kalau anak kecil dan wanita tua juga termasuk pemberontak. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi semalaman aku tak bisa tidur karena suara jeritan yang terdengar dari kamp milik 'yang di atas' terasa sangat memilukan. Anak kecil yang menangis, teriakan, dan pekikan kasar dari para 'yang di atas'... Harusnya aku sudah terbiasa, tapi mendengar suara-suara itu rasanya aneh di tengah kamp kami yang biasanya hanya berisi para serdadu, _bukan penduduk sipil_, apalagi di tengah malam. Kurasa 'mereka' berusaha mengorek keterangan dari orang-orang itu, dan aku hanya bisa menduga orang-orang itu adalah keluarga para pemberontak.

Bu, aku rindu rumah... Aku ingin mencicipi makanan buatan Ibu, aku ingin mendengar suara tawa Ayah yang khas, ingin bertengkar lagi dengan Kak Deidara, ingin ketemu Iruka-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei, semuanya... Aku ingin cepat-cepat kembali ketika perang ini sudah berakhir. Tapi aku tahu bahwa mungkin, selamanya perang ini takkan pernah berakhir. Tidak kalau pihak pemberontak tak mau menandatangani persetujuan perdamaian. Kudengar mereka menawan beberapa reporter yang melewati wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Kasihan. Reporter-reporter itu tak mungkin bisa keluar hidup-hidup. Aku tahu ini pasti tak terdengar seperti aku dulu. Kurasa perang ini mulai mengubah jalan pikiranku, karena itu selama aku masih waras, masih belum berubah, aku menulis surat ini.

Ibu, kau pasti akan membenciku sekarang... Aku sudah mulai membunuh orang. Tentu bukan karena keinginanku sendiri, tapi aku harus melakukannya, demi kita semua... Mungkin setelah membaca ini, kau akan menyumpahiku supaya masuk neraka... Tak apa Ibu, toh nantinya aku akan masuk neraka juga.

Baiklah, kurasa sudah waktunya menyelesaikan surat ini. Seperti biasanya, ini mungkin akan jadi surat terakhirku untuk Ayah dan Ibu. Kalau ada kesempatan, akan kutulis lagi yang lainnya. Ayah, Ibu, Kak Deidara, jaga diri kalian.

Namikaze Naruto.

* * *

Naruto melipat surat yang baru saja ditulisnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop. Dengan hati-hati ia menyembunyikan pen, tumpukan kertas, dan amplop yang berisi suratnya di bawah tumpukan bajunya. Naruto tak mau ambil resiko dihajar para atasannya. Menulis (dan mengirim) surat yang berisi catatan kejadian selama perang adalah tindakan terlarang, karena beresiko membocorkan rencana pihak militer kepada pihak oposisi alias para pemberontak. Meskipun begitu, Naruto tahu, cepat atau lambat surat-suratnya itu akan ketahuan, dan ia siap dengan resiko yang akan diterimanya. Kalau sedang beruntung, mungkin ia hanya akan dipulangkan, tapi kalau tidak... Chouji, salah satu rekannya, adalah bukti nyata betapa kerasnya militer dalam perang. Dan karenanya, secara berkala Naruto mengganti tempat persembunyian surat-suratnya itu.

"Oi, Naruto!" Kiba melongok dari luar tenda.

"Apa?"

"Disuruh kumpul. Ada informasi dan strategi baru."

Naruto bangkit dari matrasnya dan sekilas melihat tas di mana suratnya tersimpan. Lalu ia bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti Kiba.

"_Aku rindu Ibu... Selamat hari ibu..."_

**FIN**

******

**A/N:** Yah, begitulah. Singkat, cenderung drabble menurut saya. Dan tidak bermutu. Kenapa Kakashi & Iruka tetap pakai sensei, karena rasanya aneh kalau memakai istilah 'Guru' di depan nama. Dan satu lagi, saya sama sekali nggak punya sumber tentang perang & militer, jadi mohon maklumi kalau ada kesalahan data/ persepsi.

Sekedar informasi, saya menyesuaikan tanggal perayaan Hari Ibu dengan yang di Afghanistan.

Review?


End file.
